Forever And Always
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: Just cute little 'Kickin' It' drabbles from me for you guys! :D Kick, Jika and Millie and all friendship pairings at the show ! :D :D I hope you guys enjoy! :) Disclaimer: I I own nothing ! :D R&R! :) New Drabble : Give It A Shot (Kick) Suggestions are really welcome! :)
1. Chit- Chats All Over The World

**Hay guys!**

**I actually wanted to wait for you guys to vote in the poll, but I just really had to start this :D**

**It's a drabble collection of standing alone drabbles Kick, Jika, Millie and the Wasabi Warrior friendship :D**

**They will always be under 1000k words and just cute little pieces of my mind for you guys :)**

**The first drabble will be Kick and I hope you guys enjoy and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**If you have a wish, tell me! :D**

**It's about a skype chat between Jack and Kim :D**

**I would also love it, if you guys check out my Kick, Jika and Millie story 'True Problems' and leave a review! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chit- Chat All Over The World<strong>

''I can't believe that it's really been only three months. It seems like an eternity since you went away.'' Jack told his long distance girlfriend Kim.

They never broke up and had Skype conversations every day to keep in touch as good as they could.

They didn't want to loose each other.

Kim laughed softly at that and then replied, ''Well, you said that at least a hundred times, but I know your feeling. I really miss you Jack. Those Chit Chats are nice, but I miss being at Seaford with you.''

Jack sighed and nodded at that.

He wished that she would be there with him, too.

''Otai was your big dream. You can't give this up for me.'' He told her.

Kim sighed at that and looked down.

''I know that, but I do really miss you.'' She stated.

Jack quickly shook his head at that.

''Kim, we already had that conversation at least a million more times than I told you that I miss you. I'm not going to let you give up your dream for me.'' He said to her.

Kim sighed again and still looked down on her hands.

How he wished to take her into his arms and kiss her right now...

That one kiss wasn't enough to survive without each other for so long.

''Do you still have the rose petal that I gave you?'' Kim suddenly asked him.

Jack smiled at that and put it up from his night table, showing it to her.

It was in the afternoon at hers and he stayed up late that he could talk with her while her break.

The only light in the room was his night lamp, since his mom would complain , but Kim saw it.

''I never let it go. It's one of the many things that still connects us.'' Jack replied to her.

Kim smiled at that and nodded. ''Always.'' She added.

''I wish I could be there with you.'' She now said to him.

Jack sighed. He stopped counting how many times both mentioned that in their conversations.

''And I would fly to you to Otai, if I could, but we both know that it has to stay like this for now. I never want to loose you , but-''

''Your place is in Seaford and mine is in Otai at the moment and our chit- chats at Skype is the only thing we can do, I know.'' Kim finished his sentence.

Jack sighed, nodded and then looked down.

Kim sighed as well and then told him, ''I have to go. Training starts again. I love you.''

With that she put off Skype, while Jack sighed and whispered back, ''I love you, too. Forever and always.''

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was my very first drabble :D<strong>

**I kinda brought in the name of the drabble collection itself and the name of the first drabble in and I hope you guys liked it :D**

**If you do, please don't forget to leave a review! :D**

**Gabrie**


	2. Took You Long Enough

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with a new drabble for you! :D**

**I know it's been only one day, but I was in drabble mood yesterday :D**

**A big drabble mood to be exactly :D**

**This drabble is Jack/Jerry friendship and Jika :D**

**It just popped into my head yesterday and I really hope that you guys like it :)**

**It's really just fluff and a bit funny and I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Took You Long Enough<strong>

''I don't know, if this is a good idea, yo. What if something goes wrong?'' Jerry asked his best friend desperate.

He told Jack about something really personal and Jack told him to just do it.

Jerry wasn't so sure about it.

Jack rolled his eyes and then asked, ''Why not? Normally it isn't that hard for you with girls.''

Jerry flinched at that and sighed while they were walking down the hallways of their school.

''Yeah, but... She is different. I don't know, if I can do this.'' He replied.

Jack looked a bit stunned at his best friend.

''Wow. I never thought to hear something like this out of your mouth.'' He stated.

Jerry looked not even a bit hurt at him.

''I know, right?! This is changing me and I don't like it, yo!'' He exclaimed.

Jack rolled his eyes at that and then chuckled.

''Just calm down, man. You'll be fine.'' He told Jerry.

Jerry shot him a look and replied, ''That's easy for you to say. Kim and you are great together. How am I supposed to know if she likes me, yo?''

Jack looked a bit guilty at that and then said, ''Well, I might kinda have-''

''You didn't tell Kim, did you?!'' Jerry asked him in disbelief.

Jack looked down at that and Jerry threw his hands up and groaned.

''Great. That really is just great, yo!'' He cried.

Everyone in the hallway turned around to the two guys and Jack was slightly getting embarassed.

''I'm sorry okay. I just wanted to- There she is- Good luck!'' He exclaimed and then pushed Jerry towards the girl.

Jerry almost dumped into the girl that looked confused at him.

''What do you want Jerry?'' Mika asked him.

Jerry gave her a grin and greeted her, ''Hey, Mika- Chica!''

Mika rolled her eyes at the latino.

''If that's all what you wanted to say. I'm going.'' She told him.

With that she wanted to walk off. Jerry looked at Jack who showed him to go after her.

Jerry sighed and then cried, ''Mika! Wait!''

Mika turned around confused and mad to him. Jerry sighed and walked up to her again.

''I actually wanted to ask you, if you wanted to go on a date with me, yo.'' He stated and looked down.

Then suddenly- SMACK! Mika had slapped him right across the face.

''OUCH! What was that for?!'' Jerry asked her in disbelief.

He knew that this was a bad idea and- Mika chuckled and then replied, ''Took you long enough. Well, but I'd love to go on a date with you. I see you around.''

With that she walked away, leaving Jerry stunned behind.

He couldn't believe what just happened.

Mika agreed to go on a date with him, yet slapped him in the face.

Jack came up to him and patted his shoulder.

Then he told him, ''You are very welcome and Mika is right, man. Took you long enough.''

Jerry could only nod happily in response.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was my second drabble for you guys! :D<strong>

**It was a bit longer than the last one from the word count and I hope you guys enjoyed it! :D**

**5+ reviews for this drabble and I'll try to make the next drabble as soon as it's possible! :)**

**Gabrie**


	3. Say What?

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with a new drabble for you! :D**

**This drabble is Kick friendship and the friendship of the Warriors more or less :D**

**It's funny and cute I think :D**

**It just popped into my head yesterday and I really hope that you guys like it :)**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the last drabble! I loved every single one of them! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

****To all A&A fans: I'm working on a huge Austin&Ally project right now since yesterday (thanks to StylishFashionista for helping) and that's why the drabbles and my One Shot collection will come a bit short, but I promise that it'll be worth it! :)****

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Say What? <strong>

''I don't really know, if this is a good idea, Jack.'' Kim told her long- time boyfriend while they were walking to the dojo.

Both of them were 19 now and about to tell something big.

Well, Jack wanted to tell it... Kim not so much.

''Kim I think you're making a too big deal out of this.'' He told her and chuckled.

The two were together since two years now and it was still always the same.

Kim rolled her eyes at him and punched him in the shoulder.

''Fine, but you're going to tell them and not me. It was your idea to just say that in the dojo in front of all our friends while practice and-'' Kim started, but Jack cut her off.

''You're rambling again Kim and where else should we tell than at the place of all of our Warriors?'' He asked her.

Kim swallowed hard , but then sighed. ''Fine.'' She said again.

Jack chuckled and took her hand again while they walked to the dojo.

As they arrived there Kim took a deep breath.

''You're going to tell them.'' She stated.

Jack looked in disbelief at her.

''We have to do this together!'' He exclaimed.

Kim shook her head and then told him, ''It was your idea!''

Jack looked in disbelief at Kim, but then shook his head. ''Fine.'' He replied.

They went through the doors of the dojo and the other Warriors looked confused at the two.

''Hey you two, yo! Where were you? Practice started an hour ago!'' Jerry exclaimed.

Rudy, Eddie and Milton nodded as well.

Kim sighed and Jack replied, ''Sorry, we kinda had to figure something out.''

The other Warriors looked confused at them.

''You didn't break up, did you?'' Eddie asked them shocked.

Jack and Kim rolled their eyes at that.

''No, we didn't. Otherwise we wouldn't hold hands, would we?'' Kim replied.

Eddie slowly nodded at that.

Then Rudy looked confused at them and asked, ''Well, why did you take so long? Do you have to share something with us?''

Kim just wanted to open her mouth as Jack just blurted out, ''I asked Kim to marry me and she said yes!''

Kim looked mad and in disbelief at him, while the rest looked shocked at them.

''Say what?'' Jerry cried.

Eddie repeated it, ''Say what?''

And then also from Milton came, ''Say what?''

Only Rudy grinned wide and then exclaimed, ''Finally!''

Kim and Jack both looked puzzled and shocked at him.

Eddie, Milton and Jerry also seemed confused.

''What?'' Rudy asked. ''You didn't see that coming?''

Jack chuckled at that and put an arm around Kim.

''Well, I'm glad that she did say yes. After what she made for an act to tell you guys I already thought she would regret the decision again.'' He stated.

Kim rolled her eyes and slapped his arms away, but then she chuckled.

''Well, it went more smooth then I thought.'' She replied.

''Good to know about that that you had so less faith in us.'' Rudy told Kim and Kim and Jack both chuckled.

Jerry just exclaimed again confused, ''Say what?''

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was my third drabble for you guys! :D<strong>

**Kick again and I hope you guys enjoyed it :D**

**5+ reviews for this drabble and I'll try to make the next drabble as soon as it's possible! :)**

**Gabrie**


	4. Too Fast Over

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with a new drabble for you! :D**

**This drabble is Kick and only Kick :D**

**It just popped into my head and I really hope that you guys like it :)**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the last drabble! I loved every single one of them! :D**

**It might kinda be seen as a continuation of the first drabble :D**

**I can't believe that I got twice as many reviews as I asked for! :)**

**You guys are the best! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**The title is from a german song called 'Zu Schnell Vorbei' (Too Fast Over) by Clueso (even though I like the cover of three guys at the Voice of Germany 2014 more. If you want a link, write me a PM! :D) and I think it fitted pretty much :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Too Fast Over<strong>

''I can't believe that it's really been 3 weeks already.'' Kim told Jack, snuggling up to his chest.

Jack chuckled, putting an arm around her.

She knew too well what she meant and he also didn't want to believe that it was over.

''I know what you mean. It's crazy thought that Rudy let us sleep over at the dojo on the couch.'' He replied.

Kim chuckled and nodded at that.

''Yeah, he really had to have pity with us , if he did that.'' She told him.

Jack chuckled as well and nodded.

''Well, we're again not seeing each other for a long time and I think he wanted to leave us some space... I was more shocked that your dad allowed it.'' Jack said to her.

Kim giggled at that and nodded.

Then she kissed his cheek and replied, ''Maybe he does like you after all.''

''Or he just has pity with me since I'm walking up and down the street where your house is in hope that you would walk out of it even though I know that you're in Otai.'' Jack told her.

Kim looked shocked at him and then asked in awe, ''You're really doing that?''

Jack shrugged at that and then went a bit red.

''Maybe I did it a few times... Okay a lot. Jerry already called me creepy and that has to mean something.'' He replied.

Kim laughed at that, but then looked down.

''This is way too quick over.'' She now stated. ''We wanted to do so much in this three weeks.''

Jack chuckled and kissed her hair.

'Yeah and we did pretty much nothing than cuddling and annoying the others with our mushiness.'' He added.

Kim nodded and sighed again.

Jack sighed and kissed her hair.

''Well, as quick as it was over. It was the best time since you went to Otai and I can't wait for you to come back again to visit your lonely boyfriend.'' He told her.

Kim looked in disbelief and punched his shoulder.

''Ouch! I actually also wanted to say that we should enjoy that very moment, but now I'll leave that out.'' Jack said to her.

Kim rolled her eyes, but felt tears welling up in her eyes.

''I love you.'' She told him. ''It doesn't matter , if I'm in Otai. I love you so much and already miss you and I'm not even away yet.''

Jack sighed at that and then gave her a weak smile.

''I love you, too and I already miss you as well. More than everything and you know that.'' He replied.

Kim nodded and with that he leaned down and captured his lips with hers.

Kim sighed against his lips, letting herself drown into the kiss of pure bliss.

As they broke apart, foreheads resting at each other Jack sighed one more time and then took Kim's hand.

''We have to go. I have to bring you home.'' He told her.

Kim nodded at that , sighed and stood up as well.

''You're going to come to Otai over Easter?'' She asked.

Jack nodded at that and pecked her on the lips.

Then he replied, ''Yes, I will and maybe we'll manage to do more than cuddling and annoying other people then and until then we have skype and our little chit- chats you know.''

Kim rolled her eyes, but chuckled and kissed him again.

Jack immediately gave in in the kiss that was too soon over for both because of the lack of oxygen.

Kim sighed, took Jack's hand again and then said to him, ''Let's go.''

Jack nodded and then after Kim took her bag and took one last look at the dojo, both walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was my new drabble! :D<strong>

**Like I said it could also be a little continuation of the first one :D**

**It's also my longest for this drabble collection so far :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**If we get 7+ reviews for this drabble, the next drabble will come really soon! :D**

**Gabrie**


	5. Love is

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with a new drabble for you! :D**

**This drabble is slight Kick but the main thing is about Jack, telling his little cousin something :D**

**It just popped into my head and I really hope that you guys like it :)**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the last drabble! I loved every single one of them! :D**

**Thank you really much for all the reviews I got! I loved every single one of them! :)**

**You guys are the best! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**PLEASE also get a look at my KI story 'True Problems' and leave a review :) It would mean the world to me, if we hit the 320 reviews before the next chappie! :)**

**BY THE WAY: Please also get a look at my twitter account it's Gabrie_Grace_97 (same avatar as here on fan fiction net :) ) and I'd love it, if you follow me! I'll also try to keep you updated there about my stories in short form and I follow back! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: Other stories are going to be updated from the 29th July on again. Read more about it on my profile! :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Love is...<strong>

''Jack?'' Lucy, Jack's little cousin asked her while sitting on his lap and watching Spongebob.

Jack looked down on his little 5 years old cousin and replied, ''Yes?''

Lucy was over for the weekend since her parents had to work and Jack loved to take care of the little girl actually.

It meant a bit less time with the guys, but they were constantly annoying him about his relationship with Kim anyway.

Kim was at the very moment somewhere with Mika and Grace and promised to come over later to help Jack with Lucy.

''What is Love?'' Lucy suddenly asked.

Jack looked a bit stunned at the 5 years old girl who looked confused back.

''What do you mean with that, Lucy?'' Jack questioned her.

Lucy giggled and then replied, ''You and Kimmy always make this weird lips- touching thing and tell each other 'I love you'. What does that mean? I love mommy , too but I don't understand Kim and you.''

Jack now had to chuckle at that.

This was one of the other reasons why he loved his little cousin so much.

She could ask the most stupid question and still sound totally cute.

''It gives different kinds of love.'' Jack replied.

Lucy looked just confused at him and he chuckled.

''I love you, too but not in the way I love Kim.'' He added.

Lucy looked even more confused.

''In which way do you love Kim?'' She asked.

Jack smiled and then thought about his beautiful girlfriend.

He looked back at Lucy and smiled even wider.

The little girl was totally confused by now.

''When I see Kim I always feel butterflies in my stomach and when we do this weird lips touching thing it's like at New Year's eve with fireworks all over. When she takes my hand I have this weird tingling feeling and just want her to never let me go and I want to hug her and show her around to tell the world that she's mine and only mine, because I love her and want to be with her and protect her from everything bad.'' Jack replied.

Lucy looked shocked at him.

Then she asked, ''And in which way do you love me?''

Jack smiled and then replied, ''I love you like a part of my family what you are. I want to protect you, be there for you, be your big brother and cuddle you when you're sad . And I'm here to answer all of your questions and get your boredom away.''

Lucy giggled at that and then leaned into Jack.

''And Kim is not jealous that you love me, too?'' She asked.

Jack chuckled at that and shook his head.

Then he tickled his little cousin a bit.

Lucy laughed while he replied, ''No, because Kim knows what love is and what I feel for her and what I feel for you, because you're the cutest little cousin ever.''

He tickled her again and Lucy only had to laugh even more.

As Jack stopped Lucy smiled wide and gave him a big wet kiss on the cheek.

''I love you, too Jack as my cousin.'' She said to him and Jack smiled and nodded.

''I'm glad you do.'' He replied.

* * *

><p><strong>That was my little a bit different KICK drabble like I announced at twitter :D<strong>

**I really wanted to write something like this and I hope that it was good :)**

**It was also with KICK but more based on the talk or something like this :D  
><strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed the a bit different drabble and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**6+ reviews for this drabble and the next drabble will be up soon! :)**

**Gabrie**


	6. Once Warrior, Always Warrior

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the new drabble for you! :D**

**It's some Kick with Rudy/Jack friendship and I don't know if it's good, but I hope so :)  
><strong>

**I'm at home for three hours and wrote 3 drabbles. One for every of my collections and wanted to share them with you! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy the drabble and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Don't know if you want to know, but I'm good. Not better but good and I think this will really help what I'm doing because of my ilness :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Once Warrior, Always Warrior<strong>

''Well, now it really is time for me to go.'' Kim said, standing before the Dojo.

Jack sighed and nodded looking into her eyes with hurt.

''I never forgot you and I'll never forget you.'' He told her once again.

Kim gave him a weak smile while tears were in her eyes.

''I'll never forget you either and I'll always love you, Jack. This will always be a part of me even 6000 miles away in Japan. The Warriors will always be a part of me.'' She replied.

Jack nodded at that and smiled.

''Once Warrior, always Warrior. No matter where we are we'll always be connected.'' He replied to her what Rudy said to them so many times.

Kim swallowed and nodded, looking down.

There was a long silence and then she looked back up and just leaned up and kissed him again.

Jack smiled against her lips and kissed back in the kiss full of bliss.

As they broke apart, Jack sighed and then told her, ''You'll come back soon?''

Kim didn't reply to that. ''I don't know when I can, but I can't wait for our call next month.'' She replied.

Jack nodded at that and then Kim hugged him.

''I have to go. I'll miss you.'' She said to him.

With that she walked away before he could even reply.

Jack sighed and looked after her.

''You guys are really meant to be.'' Rudy stated, coming up to Jack.

Jack turned around to his sensei and nodded a that.

''Maybe, but we can't really be together.'' He replied sad.

Rudy raised an eyebrow at him.

''Hey, you managed with the force to let her stay one day longer. If you guys really love each other and I know you do, you'll also manage this.'' He said to him.

Jack on the one hand knew that Rudy was right, but on the other hand he was still sad.

''I wish I could go with her or see her more often.'' Jack told him.

Rudy sighed and now took the last step to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

''It's not the time for that yet. Her place is in Japan and your plac-''

''Place is here, I know.'' Jack finished his sentence. ''But that doesn't change the fact that I already miss her like crazy again.''

He swallowed after saying that and looked away.

Rudy nodded at that understandingly and then told him, ''Well, but missing means to hold on on a person. As long as you know that you can't stop thinking about her , you'll wait for her in some way and you still love her and like you said once Warrior, always Warrior. She'll never be fully away.''

Jack looked a bit stunned at Rudy, but then smiled and nodded.

''You're right Rudy, thanks. I'll wait for her no matter what it takes.'' He said to him.

Rudy nodded and smiled, patting his shoulder.

''No problem and now let's go to Phil. I want you to use the force on the new car that you could win for me.'' He replied grinning.

Jack chuckled, but nodded and with that they walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was my drabble for you guys :D<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	7. Give it a Shot- Kick

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the new drabble for you!**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews on the last drabble! :)**

**It's been an eternity I know, but now I'm back with a Kick drabble! :D**

**It plays a few years after the actual show and I hope that it's good :D**

**If you guys also like IDDI I'd love it, if you get a look at my KI and IDDI crossover 'Who's Who?' and leave a review :)  
><strong>

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the drabble and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: It might be a bit OOC... :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Give It A Shot<strong>

''Come on Kim. You're back now since two years and I know that I did something wrong, but... We are in college and I want to make it up to you. Please give it a shot.'' Jack pleaded the blonde girl in front of her.

Kim rolled her eyes at her ex boyfriend while punching at the dummy right in front of her.

She really wanted to punch the boy behind it, but Rudy wouldn't be happy about that. She would be happy about it.

''I'm not going to go on a date with you again. You can be happy that I agreed to be friends again after you cheated on me.'' Kim stated.

Jack looked at her in disbelief. ''Only because I thought that you cheated on me before that and we weren't even officially together still!'' He exclaimed.

Kim rolled her eyes at that and punched the dummy so hard that the head fell off and hit Jack on the head.

''Ouch!'' He cried.

Now Kim grinned and crossed her arms. ''You deserved it and besides, it doesn't matter! I thought that you never wanted to forget me?!'' She asked mad.

All she was was hurt. She wasn't even that mad anymore. Just really, really hurt.

Jack freaking hurt her and she loved him still. Even after two years of breaking up.

Jack swallowed and came up behind the dummy.

He looked down and replied, ''I know that I am a horrible boyfriend and I don't deserve you, but I do really love you still. I never forgot you and I want you back. I want to show you that I really mean it. Please give it a shot. Give us a chance Kim.''

He looked pleading at her and Kim looked shocked back.

''You've always been worth it. You've been worth the waiting, you've been worth the pain. Everything. I didn't mean what I said that day. I love you.'' Jack added.

At that sentence Kim literally almost melted.

Jack waited for her to answer and Kim just stood there, not saying anything.

''You know that even the shouting was better than that creepy silence.'' Jack said to her , trying to joke.

At that Kim rolled her eyes again, but took two steps to Jack.

Jack knew what would come now. Another slap from her and he also knew that he deserved it.

But instead her lips suddenly were on his. Jack gasped , but kissed back and put his arms around her.

Kim's arms were in his hair and they kissed for what seemed like an eternity, both feeling fireworks exploding in their head.

As they broke apart, foreheads resting at each other Kim sighed and replied, ''Fine. I'll give it another shot. You can be lucky that you're so cute and you know how to be so unbelievable mushy.''

Jack laughed at that and kissed her nose, telling her, ''Yes, I really am happy about that.''

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope that the drabble wasn't too bad for you guys and too OOC :D<strong>

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie**


End file.
